comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
2014-02-03 - War on Black Manta: Unintended Tresspassing
Atlantis, or specifically Poseidonis, lays spread out on a plain one mile below the surface of the Atlantic. The city from a distance is faintly and in drectly lit. A huge dome covers one older section of the city with smaller domes covering outlying areas and apparently holding and atmosphere for certain activities. The buildings seem half Greek, half Mayan and made of an iridescent coral. A central square seems more brightly lit and to have more traffic near the huge dome. Pushing the Limits is part of why John and Cyber are down here over a mile from the surface. So far John has felt relatively fine, a little bit on the coolside, but fine otherwise. He would have to talk to Janet about a suit that can help regulate body temperature when wearing Cyber. Despite the lack of light Cyber can see fairly well. The best way to describe it would be a combination of seeing the electomagnetic fields from various lifeforms, and a form of passive Sonar. Those sensitive to such things can detect the sonar pings easily. Moving through the water with an up and down motion Cyber's sigh catches the glow of the Atlantis lights, and John and Cyber curious as to what could be the source of the light move closer. The Aquatic form he has resembles some sort of biomechanical sea dragon human hybrid. The response is immediate. A troop (school) of Atlanteans on sharks rides out of the dome towards Cyberdragon. At the same time several vehicles lift from roofs and thrust towards the pair. Searchlights from several roofs sweep the waters and lock onto him. The shark riders are wearing armor and carrying very large firearms. they stop at a hundred feet away. One officer hold his hand up palm towards the surface creatures and says, "Halt. You are to be detained in the name of King Orin. Do not resist. Follow us creature." Turning his head to look at the school of sharks and the spotlights follow and soon find him. John and Cyber taken on a slightly guarded posture as if to question if they are intruding. But the Fire arms and the vehicles make him lift up his arms as if to show he intends no harm. Recalling how he spoke to Orin underwater Cyber adjusts for that speech and says, "I did not mean to intrude on your territory, I will comply with your //request//, I do not desire violence." Right now he wishes he was not down so far that his signal to Janet was blocked. But Cyber moves his tail in a lazy way to approach the guard who addressed him. Truth is Cyberdragon might be able to out race them, but that might cause trouble later. And if he is trespassing in Orin's territory... The shark riders form a globe around Cyberdragon, keeping their weapons at the ready. They escort him downward to a smal but palatial building where a hatch opens into a lighted interior. Orin is waiting there. His usual shirt is replaced by a mail hauberk down to his knees and a torc with a jewel adorns his forehead. A sword is buckled on his side and he wears a cape of green. His expression softens as he sees who it is. "Cyberdragon ... what is the matter? Your timing is not ideal." As he is escorted Cyberdragon moves through the water avoiding movements that might attract attention. John looks around and can't help but marvel at the construction, and then passing through the gate he looks to Author and then at once Bows to the King of Atlantis. "Forgive my intrusion your highness. I was simply testing my limits. I assure you I had no intention of trespassing or intruding upon your sovereignty. The Light in the distance is what had attracted me Your highness. If I had known I was close to your city I would have kept my distance." John and Cyber offer an honest apology. "I thought one of my dolphin friends was in danger. I am not by nature a violent man or one given to force my will on those not my subjects. But I must do both now." As if reading Aquaman's thoughts (as if? As if!) the soldiers ready to intercept Cyberdragon. The king continues, "I have information I must act on if I'm to capture Black Manta and nothing can go wrong with that. I can take no chances. He's hiding in one of the most dangerous waters in the world. This attack must succeed the first time. For security, you must stay here until it begins. Will you comply?" "King Orin, Cyber was more upset with himself he allowed himself to be ambushed without detecting it, and accepts your apology." John and Cyber listen to King Orin as the pair look around and says, "We don't exactly appear to have a choice in the matter. So Yes I will comply with your request. Dangerous waters. I hope your hunt goes well, Your Highness." John thinks of offering his aid to bring this man to justice as John says. "Stay Safe your highness. Is there a place I will be put which can accommodate surface dwellers? I can't exactly stay joined indefinitely. weeks maybe depending on the location. But I still need to eat and drink." he says. Aquaman looks to the soldiers and says, "Stand down. I said stand down! Cyber and John are guests of the realm. They will be accorded every courtesy. Their word is good enough for me. If you wish to help John we can certainly discuss that." The soldiers lower their weapons. Aquaman says, "I will assign you a guide. If you wish John we can provide you with water breathing serum. You could be converted back before you leave us ... if you wish to leave us. Hawkeye liked it here. Unfortunately it will take a while to pump out and depressurize quarters for you. The pressure here would kill you almost instantly. Again the serum I offer can counteract that. Dragon is really doing an amazing job keeping you comfortable." Thinking Cyber Smiles and says, "Little bit on the cool side, but perfectly fine. Pressure is about what I would feel about ten feet under water. Dangerous waters? Exactly what sort of danger? Volcanic? Arctic? And if you are worried of Manta Escaping. If I could get a small part of Cyber's Material on him or his ship. Cyber could track him no matter where he goes. His material is in my body, and can use it to locate me any place in the world." John offers to Help Orin. "Hawkeye was here? I thought he had been captured by Magneto." Aquaman shakes his head. "Hawkeye and Black Widow were stranded in a derelict submarine when my people rescued them. We showed them a nice time. We are very hospitable usually. You may enjoy it here. As to the 'dangerous waters' ... " He ponders his next move and then shrugs and says, "Well ... why not? You gave your word you wouldn't leave." "American waters Cyberdragon. He's hiding in American waters and I'm going after him. For Atlantis!" Aquaman places his hand over his heart. The soldiers all do likewise and yell, "For Atlantis!" Cyberdragon with a Smile John nods and listens "Yeah The government can get touchy."